Yugi!
by Eightian
Summary: After Yugi get's raped by Yami their bond is broken. When Bakura stumbles on Yugi, litterally, He takes him home and takes him as his own hariki. But no matter the yami or protecter, Yugi seems to be a trouble magnett.
1. Chapter 1

Yuig's Pov.

I sat in the kitchan, trying to make my self look as small as possiable. I gave a small whimper as I checked my watch; 11:58. I had 2 minutes before Yami came home. I knew what it meant when Yami came home at this hour; it meant I was to be punished, even if I didn't do anything wrong. Trust me, you don't want to know how I'm punished. The clock in the living room chimed midnite.  
Great.

Normal Pov.

Yugi watched as the front down swong wide open and Yami stumbled in. Hoping that he wouldn't be seen, Yugi crouched down even more on the floor. But of course, like every other nite, luck wasn't on his side. The first thing Yami did was walk into the kitchan. He spoted Yugi and he imedently walked over to him and picked him up by his hair. Yugi barly made any noise, being used to this. He got it almost every nite and no one knew about what Yami did to Yugi. Yami draged Yugi into the living room and threw him on the couch and strattled his waist. But Yami must have been really drunk for a while, because he didn't get very far. He fell off the couch sound alseep, and Yugi thought there must be something wrong with him. Not that he cared. Infact this was a bonice. Usaully Yugi got tied up so he couldn't run off while Yami slept, but HA! Not tonite. Taking his chance, Yugi quitely got off the couch and ran to the door, wich was still open. He didn't bother closing it either. Yugi knew that most of the people in his little group of friends only hung out with him because they thought that Yami was the greatest thing in the world. ' I wonder what they would do if they knew what he did to me.' Yugi thought to himself as he ran toward the park, wait the park? That would be the first place Yami looks when he realizes that I'm gone, Yugi thought. Changing his direction he ran down town. He hadn't realized it was raining untill he stopped to catch his breth. He contuined to walked in the dirction he was headed. It wasn't long before he colapsed on the ground.  
He layed there on the soking went sidewalk for a minute before darkness over took his vision.

Bakura's Pov.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back in a little while." I said to Ryou as I walked out of the door. I heard him say something about don't be out to long but I didn't listen. I mean do i ever listen? No. Not really.  
I started walking in the direction of the park, the only place I ever get some peace and quite at nite. During the day I was drug around town with the rest of that Baka Pharaoh's group of bakas. Of couse I had to admit, it didn't bother me as much as I led on. Every where the Baka went he's little hariki folowed. Yugi. My heart jumped just thinking he's name. Though every time I see him, I think that something more must be going on between them. I knew that Yami went to the bar almost every nite, but I had no idea what happened when he got home. And every day, if Yugi got to far from Yami's side then he would get a look that brought Yugi right back to his side. Ryou, Malik, Marik and I are the only ones who ever catch it, but either we just pick up on more things than the others or they really are morons. I knew for a fact that Marik liked Yugi as much as I did. I also knew that Ryou was in love with the Pharaoh. And of course it pissed me off that my hariki even so much as liked that Baka, but I don't really care. It's he's life and I let him live it like he wants to. Suddenly I fell to the gound in a puddle.

"What the hel-" I stared whide eye at what I had triped over. Yugi! I quickly stood up and ran back to his side. I placed to fingers against his neck and sighed in reliefe as I felt his palse. (IDK SP) I picked him up and walked back to the house.

Ryou's Pov.

I heard the front door open and get kicked closed. I sighed Bakura was back and it seemed like in a bad mood too. Just great.

"Move." Was the single comaned I got and I obently moved, then looked up and gasped. Bakura was soking wet and laying an even more wet Yugi on the couch. I quickly went to his side and began to remove the buckles and things on Yugi's arms as Bakura took off the buckle on his neck. I removed the first buckle and shook in fear. Partly to what I was looking at and partly for what Bakura's reaction would be. He must have noticed me stop beacuse I could feel his eyes on me. Then he gasped. Guess he finely saw. I was pushed out of the way, not hard, but enough for me to stumble a bit. I didn't blame Bakura for acting this way. I knew how much he loved Yugi, even if he doesn't want anyone to know.

"Ryou. Do me a favor? Get the acohal (IDK SP) and Band-Aids please?" I froze. Did he just ASK me to do something? I shook my head and walked to the bathroom grabed what was needed and walked back to Bakura and put them in his waiting hand. Bakura never asked anything. It was ALWAYS a comand. He broke the habit of telling vioently but he still told, never asked. So this took me by suprise. I stood there dumb-founded, untill I felt hands on my shoulders and being gently pushed backwards untill I reached the armchair on the other side of the room. Getting the idea, I sat down as Bakura went back to tending to Yugi. An hour passed before Bakura came back by my side and sat down on the floor.

"He'll be ok." He said comfortingly. I noded and said nothing. Another couple minutes of silence and Bakura growled. I jumped a little and looked down at him.  
"I knew something was going on between Yami and him. I mean, Yami wont let him 5 feet away from him. And he goes home from the bar almost every nite drunk as can be. Why didn't I see it sooner?" He yelled as he slamed his fist into the wall, leaving a little whole. There wasn't even a drop of blood so I knew he used Shadow Magic. I rolled my eyes and used Hariki Magic or White Magic as we call it to fix the wall. (A/N: In case your wondering using White Magic drans the harikis so they won't be using it very often from now on just when they have to :)

"Well maybe its because he always acts cheery. He almost never drops a smile." I suggested. He nodded at looked back at Yugi. I watched as his shoulders droped and his eyes softened. I hated Yami for doing this but I couldn't help but wonder if he had somebody to be with if he would be as mean as he was.

"Bakura I'v got an idea. You and Marik protected Yugi, keep him with you at all times. And I'll start spending time with Yami and see if I can change his heart. Make him see what he is doing." I said with a smile. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Well Ryou I like the first part of the plan and thats going to happen anyway. But after this there is no way in the seven hells I'm going to let you start spending time with Yami. I understand that you love him and I wouldn't care if this hadn't happened I wouldn't stop you from going to him. But Ryou, as your yami I'm telling you not to go for your own protection." He said. My heart fell but I knew that he was doing what he thought was best in protecting me. But still.

"Come on let's get some sleep." He said as he walked over to me and rapped his arms around me in a hug. And of course I hugged him back. Then we went our seprate ways to our bedrooms and changed into pjs and crawled into bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. 


	2. Chapter 2

Normal Pov.

The next morning Ryou woke up and got out of bed and changed into clean clothes. He walked out into the living room and noticed that Yugi hadn't shifted at all during the nite. He shook his head and walked into the kitchan, and desided to make pancakes, that was Yugi's favorite. He hummed the tune to 'Cowboy Casanova' (Uh. Maybe?) by Carrie Underwood. When the cakes were down he set the plate of them on the table and grabed the srup from the cobord and placed it on the table as well. He breathed in deep and slowly let it out. 'Smells great'  
he thought to him self.

Bakura woke to the smell of pancakes. He rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head. Wait. Pancakes? He shot strait up out of bed, quickly dressed and raced into the living room.  
(What you didn't think he would forget about his love do you?) His eyes wondered over to the couch were Yugi was still asleep. 'Thats weird. Not even Malik could sleep through this smell and he can sleep through a hurrican.' Bakura mussed. He walked over to Yugi and gently shook his shoulder. "Yugi, Yugi wake up." The gently shakes started to get frantic as Bakura realized why Yugi didn't wake up. Because Yami had abused Yugi, their link was cut. Yugi was no longer Yami's hariki. Yugi was just living off his own light, But light can't survive without darkness, and vis versa. Which meant that Yami wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon.  
"Ryou!" Bakura screamed. Ryou came running in the room. "What?" Ryou asked clamly, but the look on Bakura's face was really scaring him.  
"Call Malik. Get them over here now!" Bakura said more quitely when he noticed he was scaring his hariki. Ryou nodded and ran for the phone. He punched Maliks phone number Three rings and Malik awnsered,  
"Yo?" He asked in a tired voice.  
"Malik! You and Marik need to get over here now!" Ryou almost yelled into the phone.  
"Um, ok Ryou. let me wake him up and we'll be over in a minute." Malik said and hung up with no good-bye or anything. Ryou put down the phone and walked back in the living room where he met Bakura walking over to him.  
"Ryou. We're going to have to do something never done before if we want to save both Yugi and Yami." Bakura said as he placed his hand on Ryou's cheek.  
"I'm going to let you go and take Yugi. (Not the way ur thinking. At least not yet) Marik is going to take you to Yami and wake him up so he can take you. I'm not sure if this will work, swiching harikis has never been done, but if we don't do this both could die." Bakura informed him. Hariki's have been abused in the past and nither yami nor hariki ever lived.  
Only once had a hariki been claimed by another yami. She lived for a while but died soon after her first yami. (A/N: Confused? yes hariki's can live longer than their yami's when claimed by another, but they can't live if they die. Say for exsample that if Marik had taken Ryou and Bakura Malik then Bakura dies, Ha yeah right, anyway, for some reason, Ryou could live only about a year after he died and there wouldn't be any saving him. Get it? Well I tried.) "Ok Bakura, I get it." Ryou loved Yami and was happy he was finely going to be with him, but he loved Bakura to, as a brother, and didn't want to leave him. But Bakura wasn't strong enough for two hariki's and Ryou would do anything to keep Yami and Yugi alive, even if this was all he could do. The door bell rang and the door opened, Marik always just walked in after ringing the door bell. "So whats this all about? Why did I have to get up at 6:00 on a sunday? Its my only day off from that Hell hole." Marik said as came into the living room. Bakura droped his hand away just in time for him to walk in.  
"Well I need you to do something for me." Bakura stated and looked at Marik. "I'm going to release Ryou as my hariki and claim Yugi before he dies. I need you to take Ryou to Yami and get that Baka a wake enough to take Ryou." He continued.  
"Why would I do tha-" Marik paused. Yugi? Did he just say 'Release Ryou and claim Yugi'? Marik blinked. Why in the Hell would he just take Ryou to Yami and not get anything out of it. He loved Yugi! Maybe he wanted to claim him. But he knew he couldn't. He coudn't make his lover leave him. Yes lover. He loved Yugi but Malik was his first priority (Once again IDK SP. See I told you I was a horriable speller!) sence he knew that Yugi would never be his. So he mearly nodded at Bakura and walked over to Ryou and placed a hand on his forhead, then nodded at Bakura again. Bakura walked over to Ryou and placed his hand on Ryou's heart. Both Marik and Bakura started changting something in Egyptian. (Use your brain, Cause I got nothin.) Ryou's eyes slid closed and he fell limp in Mariks arms. Bakura started to gain energy quickly.  
"You better hurry." Marik stated as he walked out the door with Ryou in his arms and Malik following close behind him. Bakura walked over to Yugi and sat down on the ground beside the couch, pulled Yugi into his lap and placed a hand on his heart like he did with Ryou. Chanting a few things in Egytian, English and Japanese. (Wow, how come I can't do that?;) Yugi's body shifted ever so slightly toward Bakura, trying to make skin contacted with him so he could get more darkness. Bakura got the idea and shifted so that their skin was touching. Yugis hands on his arms and Bakura's hands against Yugi's now bear back. As the darkenss left Bakura, replaced with light, Yugi's body started to lift its self up to where Yugi's face was hiden in the crook of Bakura's neck. Violit with a hint of Crimson eyes slowly opened.

Yugi's Pov.

I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was skin. I blinked. Then blinked again. 'Why is Yami holding me.' Was my first thing I thought. Then I remembered that I had run away from Yami when he fell off me drunk last nite. Wait. Last nite? What day was it anyway?  
"Hmm?" I asked and tried to pull away, pushing against a muscular chest. "Yugi!" A voice sighed in relief. Then I knew who it was.  
"'Kura?" I asked not being able to get the first part of his name out. He chuckled and nodded. I looked up and met his eyes. And suddenly I didn't feel the need to get away.  
I felt the need to stay close to him. It was then I understood what was going on. Bakura must have found me the other nite when I fell to the ground. He must have some how found out that Yami was no longer giving me his darkness and I light. I must be his hariki now! I thought as I lay back down, my head on his shoulder. Not that I minded. I always had a crush on Bakura, but I couldn't do anything about it. Any time I tried to go talk to him Yami told me he'd hurt me if I left his side. I sighed and lifted my arms, that were feeling more like normal,  
around Bakura's neck. I felt Bakura shift under me and stand up, with me in his arms. He walked somewere and opened a door. Then I was being set down on a bed, the covers over the top of me.  
"'Kura? What day is it?" I asked. I used his half name again, he seemed to like it.  
"Sunday." He said with a little consern in his voice. /Oh no! School Tomarrow. All my classes I sit right next to Yami!/ I thought in panic. I hadn't relized that I used the mind link 'till he ansered back. ~Its ok Yugi. All of your classes are with me to. I'll get you and Ryou swiched. Ryou is Yami's hariki now and he'll want to sit with him.~ Then it hit me. Ryou!  
/'Kura, Ryou can't be with Yami! Yami'll Ra-Rape him like he did me!/ I said back to him. I didn't want Ryou in danger. ~*Sigh* I know. We're hoping that Ryou can change his heart.  
Ryou is in love with Yami. And if he didn't go to Yami, then Yami would die and you would die. I don't wan't you to die.~ Bakura said as he looked into my eyes. I could see everything there. Every thing that he had said was true. I knew that Ryou loved Yami, And I knew that Yami loved some one. I just didn't know who.  
"I hope so." I sighed as I layed back down. Bakura smiled and layed down too. He and I both knew that it was going to be a while before I was back to normal. Be a while before I wouldn't need to touch Bakura every where I went to get more darkness. I smiled back and closed my eyes. The last thing I heard was Bakura say, ~ I love you.~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there people! I'm finally aloud to update. Ya lets just say that I fell behind in school and leave it at that. I know that you guys have been wanting another chapter so here it is.  
~Raven~ "Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
/Hariki to Yami/  
~Yami to Hariki~

Normal POV

Bakura woke to the shrill of his alarm clock. Opening his eyes, and quickly shutting them again, he felt around for the freaking butten that would turn off the dang thing.  
'Where, where, whe-Oh there it is.' He thought as he hit the butten. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked down at Yugi. A soft smile made its way to his lips. Then turned to a frown. So many things could go wrong today. Like the fact that he mite not be to get Yugi and Ryou switched. And if that were the case, Yugi and Ryou mite not make it through one hour let alone the hole day. Then there was the possiablity of Ryou and Yami not even being there today. Which wasn't likly, but, one never knew these things. But Marik wouldn't let Ryou die, nor Yugi.

"Come on sleepy head. We have to get up." Bakura said, shaking Yugi. Yugi moaned and looked around. A smile came to his lips as he noticed Bakura. Then a frown.

"Something wrong?" Bakura asked. Yugi shook his head. /I just thought that it was all a dream. I wake up to find its not. I'm happy but scared. I don't want to face Yami/  
Yugi said through their newly found link. ~Don't worry about that Yugi. No mater what happens, I'll protect you.~ Bakrua assured him. Yugi nodded and smiled happily.

"Lets go!" He said as he pulled Bakura off the bed and out of the room. Then paused. He didn't have any clothes. Bakura must have noticed his delima, for the walked into Ryou's room and pulled out some old clothes that would fit Yugi well and brought them back out. But he came out to find Yugi standing there with a dased look, shaking really bad and sweating like crazy. Dropping the clothes, Bakura quickly went to Yugi's side, and pulled him into a hug. Yugi's shaking stopped and his eyes refocused. ~I guess its still a little early to let go of you, hun?~ Bakura stated. Yugi nodded mutly. 'Ok then guess we're not going to school. I know I'll call Malik and tell him to keep an eye and Yami and Ryou. And don't let them come here'  
Bakura thought. He passed this message to Yugi, who smiled and took Bakura's hand as he made his way to the phone.

"Yo." A voice stated on the other end.

"I need you to keep an eye on Yami and Ryou today. And make sure they don't come here." Bakura said into the phone.

"Bakura! Ya sure no problum." There was a pause and then Malik sighed.

"Got to go Bakura. Don't want Isis killing Marik." Malik said and then hung up. Bakura sighed as he put the phone in its craddle.

"So what do you want to do?" Bakura asked turnning to Yugi, Who stood behind him with his head tilted to the side. /Last nite you said you loved me, didn't you?/ The question was strait and to the point, which supprize Bakura. Yugi always beats around the bush. Then the question sunk in and Bakura blushed. ~Dang I thought you were asleep.~ He said. /I was just barly awake enough to hear it./ Yugi stated. /Now did you or didn't you?/ Bakura nodded slowly. Yugi smiled and threw his arms around Bakura's neck and kissed him. It wasn't a deep kiss or anything, more like a peck. Bakura brought his free hand to touch his lips where Yugi's had been only moments before.

"I love you too." Yugi whispered as he hugged Bakura, resting his head on Bakura's chest.

Ok i'm done. (Ducks as someone in crowd throghs frying pan.) Hey be glad its any thing. I still have mager Writers Block. this is just kinda beating around the bush.

Bakura: Well maybe if you weren't retarded you could actually write something.

I am not retarded, retard. Its just my brain doesn' work when schools out. and it is Christmas break ya know.

Bakura: yeah sure blame it on school your retarded.

Hay it is school thats making me retarded.

Bakura: Ha! you just said so your self that you were retarded. I win. HA HA HA HA!

Don't make me kill Yugi in this story.

Bakura: 0_o ok ok i'm sorry! i'm sorry! (Grabs Yugi and hugs him tightly)

Yugi: Kura. can't breath.

Bakura: (losens hold on Yugi, only a little.)

I'm not going to kill him. Ra Bakura. Fan will Kill me if i did.

Bakura: Maybe they should.

if they did that i couldn't finish the story now could i?

Bakura: 0_o Hurt her and you'll be sorry. (Puts on evil mask.)

:D yay My hero!

Bakura:W/E

lol Hoped you enjoyed it!

~Raven~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! I promise I'm not dead! I know I've neglected to update in over a year but I've had stuff going on and Writers Block doesn't help. But here ya go! I do plan there to be a lemon. so with out further ado! Here's chapter 4 of Yugi!

It was a few days later before Yugi and Bakura could go back to school. As it turned out they'd managed to get seating arrangements and Yami didn't question them nor could he keep his eyes off Yugi. It wasn't a glare, more like he was wondering how the switch has happened or why it happened. But Yami happily led Ryou around by hand, talking with his friends and such.

Yugi couldn't believe it. He was finally free of Yami. Free to be with Bakura, free to go where he pleased as long as that wasn't too far from Bakura's side. But believe me, Yugi wasn't complaining. With Malik and Marik with them, Bakura and Yugi had a lot of fun. They'd go the arcade and movies and around town and stuff just for the hell of it.

But of course, Bakura was a lot different than Yami. He was more…willing to bend the rules. But he'd always been like that.

Take right now for instance. Bakura and Yugi were walk around the mall, watching people make idiots of themselves. Most were arguing about something or another and some were just plain being stupid. Bakura had set a small Shadow trap. People that walked through did what ever they thought was most embarrassing. So someone could just randomly starting doing the chicken dance or picking their noise or what ever. Bakura and Yugi had seen about 100 people come through the trap already and it was funny as hell to sit here and watch them.

But eventually they did have to leave the mall, back to the house. They lay on the couch watching a movie and stealing kisses every now and then.

Soon the kisses turned into something more as the two got more touchy feely.

Bakura stopped and looked at Yugi.

"I don't want to push you into anything." He whispered.

"Kura I love you, I want you to replace the pain with pleasure." Yugi said, leaning up to kiss Bakura again.

Not needing to be told twice, Bakura picked Yugi up and went to the bed room laying him down.

He kissed Yugi's lips then down to his shoulder before sliding off his shirt. He attacked Yugi's nipples with soft nips and kisses. Yugi moaned, fisting the sheets in his hand.

Bakura let his tongue trail down to Yugi's belt line, feeling Yugi shudder under him. He undid Yugi's button and zipper and slid the clothing off his hips, followed by his Dark Magician boxers. Yugi felt his face heat up under Bakura's gaze. He didn't know what to do but he most certainly didn't like being the only one naked. He sat up and pulled Bakura's shirt over his head then tossed it to the floor with his own cloths. Bakura chuckled at him.

"Eagar are we?"

Yugi pouted and watched as the rest of Bakura's cloths hit the floor. He blushed when he saw how big Bakura was.

"Will you fit?"

Bakura scowled and Yugi laughed.

"We'll just have to see now won't we?" Bakura said picking Yugi up and hovering him above himself. Yugi's blushed deepened when he felt the tip of Bakura's member tease his hole. Bakura kissed him again and Yugi felt one of Bakura's hands leave his hips. There was a soft click and then one finger was gently pushing its way into him. Yugi gasped closing his eyes tightly.

"It's alright." Bakura whispered moving the digit in and out of him. When Yugi was moaning softly Bakura let the second finger slip in. Yugi hissed softly but didn't tell him to stop.

Soon Yugi was pushing back on three of Bakura's fingers moaning softly. Bakura, liking ever second of this, didn't want to pull his fingers away but did. Yugi whined at the feeling of loss.

Slicking his member, Bakura repositioned Yugi above him. He gently but quickly slid Yugi down on him. Yugi moaned softly out of pleasure and pain. Bakura, too, moaned at the feeling of having Yugi's tight ass around his member. He wanted so very badly to thrust into this heat but held still.

When Yugi shifted just slightly, Bakura thought he was gonna cum right there. But luckily he held himself back. He laid Yugi down and softly began thrusting in and out of him, searching.

Yugi moaned softly then cried out when Bakura made him see stars.

"Found it." Bakura chuckled and starting thrusting in hard and deep into that spot. Yugi screamed with pleasure each time, getting closer and closer to his peak.

Bakura moaned as Yugi's walls closed around him. Yugi's cry of Bakura's name and the white sticky stuff that coated their stomachs pushed Bakura over the edge and he groaned Yugi's name and came deep inside him. Yugi moaned at the feeling.

Bakura rolled to the side after pulling out of him. He pulled Yugi close, who was already asleep, and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight…" He whispered before falling asleep.


End file.
